Beauty Born
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: I'm Calligenia (Ka-yee-Jeni-ah) Sky O'Lavin. My three son's are the future to Our land. How they came to be is an interesting yet odd story. Their fathers, even more bizarre. Bare w/me as I tell this unbelievable story. Trust me, I FREAKED out when I saw it, so I can only imagine your features as you read my story. I do NOT own any WWE persona's.


**NOTE: Again just a friendly reminder, I DO NOT own any of the WWE Characters I place in this story. They are ONLY placed here for entertainment purposes.**

**I ONLY own my characters and story plot. Please remember this is Fiction and NOT fact.**

**I'm trying something new and yes OUR Men will be in it. Just have patience.**

**...**

_These past five years have been a wild ride and its an understatement. As I look at my children I ponder to how this came to be. Seeing them run around chasing what all think are lightning bugs. My three wee ones have brought many joys and are they so intelligent. Hearing their giggles as these smaller creatures dance around them and to any peering eyes who do not know its just their guardians enjoying a dance of life. Before I tell you my story, I won't drag you through the when I was born routine. I'll just jump to the day I saw him and we shall start from there shall we._

...

Looking up at my ceiling. Not really wanting to start my day. I close my eyes waiting for my alarm to go off on my cell, hearing the soft knock of our maid and I love her with all my heart.

"Time to get up baby", She said in her sweet Southern Belle voice.

"M'kay.. I'll be out in a minute "

I knew Grammy would beat the alarm clock.

Her name is Debra, an elder woman, probably in her early sixty's. Black, really tight, curly hair that she always wears in a braid and up in a bun. A bit on the heavy side, but I loved her none the less. I always called her Grammy. She practically raised me. She was the only female in my life. And always reading me bedtime stories growing up. For as long as I can remember her eyes were a beautiful blue. At night sometimes I would see that they would glow, as if they had a shimmering haze of neon blue. She would tell me that is was just my imagination. So I shrugged it off as I got older.

I can't believe, I have lived here all this time. A young woman at my age, well I'm still under 40. But I think its only the age of your spirit that counts. With that being said I'm never growing up. Dang there I go again running off the mouth. Well, a woman in this day and age would have left the elderly to fend for themselves and start my life abroad.

The simple thoughts crossing my mind. I like it here, why would I ever leave. Oh great now my alarm goes off. I get the hint, get my ass up. Dragging myself off the bed literally. Walking towards my bathroom.

Starting my morning routine of washing up. Pulling my wavy hair back in a lazy pony tail. Hearing my music on low, in my room as I change. Putting on some old fitted blue jeans, dark blue muscle tee, and a long sleeve plaid work shirt. Reaching for my dark blue yet faded torn baseball cap. I see my parents picture of each of them individually. They're only head shots but I think were taken when I was only two. Placing my finger tips on my lips, then on their pictures.

I never knew what really happen to my parents. I was raised by my Grandfather, which I called PaPa Zander. I never could say Alexander when I was little, hence PaPa Zander. It made him laugh, I admit he has me spoil rotten. He always gave me everything I wanted and then some. PaPa Zander is a strong and very tall man. Growing up, I always thought he was the Giant from one of my childhood stories. He now has more salt than pepper hair from when I was growing up. Very well kept. Clean cut at all times. A trimmed, long mustache that was now all white. His eyes were always light in color but as he was getting older, they seemed to be a light blue. I actually have his eyes. He by no means was a tiny man, large frame, full in weight. Not skinny nor chubby, but his arms, damn they were huge and still in shape. His hands large and callused, showing all the years of him working this huge ranch we have.

Walking down the back steps into the kitchen, I love the aroma. Our chef, well I call him, Germ. Now don't laugh, his name is German. He has been working for PaPa for around fifteen years give or take. He is a very handsome man, sometimes to handsome for his own good, but his eyes always intrigued me. He said they were contacts, they always looked like cat or wolf eyes but they were a dark red. He said he wore these contacts just to freak out people. And trust me it did all the ranch hands were cautious around him. This made him laugh. I tell you though, this man can cook, you name it, its done. Although he has his favorite which is the good old fashion southerner barbecue. See, I get easily distracted, now back to breakfast. I smell the cinnamon rolls with home made icing cooling at the window. Pancakes on the table. Lordy, look at that butter melting as it slides off the pancakes. Syrup, fresh fruit in its own sauce, coffee brewing on the counter. Oh my, look at that bacon. Dammit Germ, I've gained five pounds with that bacon alone. He is going to kill me I swear, death by bacon.

Lucky for me all the ranch hands, came about two hours before to eat. So what ever is here its for Grammy, Germ, PaPa if he still wants some and myself. I sit down after, hugging PaPa and kissing his cheek. Giggling, kissing him again after he wipes his face. Acting like he was disgusted, sending me a wink. Grammy welcomed my affection, I guess she considered me the child she never had. I hugged her tightly, kissing her cheeks and made her sit down. I grabbed her plate that Germ had ready, gave it to her, her cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. Took my plate, sat and Germ sitting next to me.

PaPa starts talking about his ranch, and trust me when I say this, he will talk your ears off when it comes to the ranch.

Now let me give you a quick, description of our land. This ranch is beyond words, it is bigger than what the eye can see. From what PaPa says, its around two thousand acres. Its been in our family for generations. Plenty of hills, Pecan Trees to the West of the house. About two acres from my bedroom window, to the East is a lemon citrus orchard, ours of course. PaPa sells to a local chain of grocery stores. I mean we have Meyers Lemons, Ruby Red Grapefruits, several types of Plum orchards, Peach Trees and Navel Orange Orchards.

Another tid bit, PaPa is a very smart businessman, as well as a rancher. I've learned a lot from him. He has these orchards that he sells to these local grocery store chains, that I like to call Mom & Pop Shops. The horse stables that not only does he cater to their needs, but a breeder as well. This part of the family business, I'm still learning. His teaser ponies he charges a simple fee of thirty thousand dollars, the stallion stud alone is around, if I'm not mistaken, two hundred thousand dollars. Take into consideration the mare has to be brought to our stables.

Okay back to the land. There are several lakes through out our land. Some creeks that come from the mountains from who knows where, like I said there is a lot of land. Papa, told me this would be all mine one day once he passed away. But I'll tell you a little just between us, I hope that day never comes.

I'll stop there, I really don't want to make anyone upset so early in the story. I certainly don't want to think about that right now because I'll start crying.

Lets just start the day shall we. After eating, I took my plate to the sink and as I was about to wash it, Germ tells me to leave it, it was his job. Who am I to argue right?

"PaPa.. I'm heading to the stables to ride Eragon.. And yes I know I'll be extra careful.. And No I'm not going towards the area that I'm forbidden to go to.. Love you.. Love you Grammy don't work to hard.. I have my walkie with me.. and yep its on channel 7.. Muah! Bye!"

I quickly ran out the door before PaPa could say something. Running up to me was my faithful and gorgeous dog. He's a blue heeler by the way. His name is Poseidon, with gorgeous light blue eyes. He's only two years old, and full of energy. I hug him, and give him a piece of sweet cinnamon I had snuck out for him. I know, I know but hey I have my baby spoiled too.

Reaching the stables, the stable hands we had there already had Eragon ready for me. Now if you don't know horses. I've give a brief description. He is a Friesian Stallion, the pure black horse, with long wavy feathery mane and long wavy tails. His color is so dark that when the sun hits it a certain way I could swear it looks blue.

PaPa gave me Eragon for my birthday. He knew I loved this horse not only because of its beauty, but this horse dates back to the Middle Ages and well, I'm almost a geek when it comes to that time. Meaning, I love the times of kings and queens, knights, gods/goddesses, dragons, middle earth, etc. Trust me I have all the movies. If you haven't noticed the names of my horse and dog.

Eragon is such a mild tempered horse. So sweet in nature. When he sees me, nudges me with his head. I laugh because he knows I have the other piece of sweet deliciousness for him. Once he eats it, I get on him and start off on my journey around the property.

Once passed the gated section that enclosed the home from the rest of the ranch, Eragon started trotting. I could sense he wanted to run free. I never did this in front of PaPa, He'd have a heart attack if he ever found out.

"Soon Eragon, just trot past the tree line.. Are you going to keep up Poseidon? "

I laugh because its like they really understand me. Poseidon barked, trotting along side us. After another 10 minutes of riding, we were well past the tree line.

"Yah.. Let's go Eragon! Poseidon!"

I didn't have to tell Eragon twice. I almost got whiplash as fast as he took off. Holding tightly letting him have reign over the speed. I knew he wouldn't let me get hurt.

If you ever put your hand out of a fast moving automobile, feeling the breeze push against you. That is my feeling right now. It is such a rush, the smells, the freedom from it. Its, its just amazing.

Eragon starts to slow down, once we get near our favorite spot. This was a lake that was surrounded by quite a few hills, the biggest in front of us. I always loved it here.

Having my pack on the saddle, I jump off Eragon and I just leave him there. He never ran away, its like he knew I'd miss him if he would leave me even for a night. I walked along to the side of the lake. It was truly peaceful. The rocks, the small creek trickling down the side of the hill that one could see far away. If I would guess distance, Hmm, maybe a full days ride if you get up right at the crack of dawn. And around here the sun doesn't show until around five or five thirty the latest around here.

One could see off on the other side of the lake how the creeks would join into this lake that landed practically at my feet. Just the colors are amazing this time of year.

The crisp orange, the crimson red and even the sun yellow leaves, trees and shrubs. Spotting some of the evergreen trees popping up here and there looks so majestic. Straight out of children's story.

Being here in this part of our land, puts my creativity on a buzz. I like to write. I have paper notebooks of poems, and just started taking up writing stories. Just thought I'd try writing see if I'm any good at it. As I am writing this one here.

No one will ever believe me, and I wouldn't blame them. But it's my duty, to say it. Let it be a fantasy, let it be, my unbelievable imagination what have you. It's going to be said and read one day.

In all honesty, this notebook will be like a personal diary or biography of my journey. So lets start shall we?

...

Well, I really don't want to start where I would say, I was born back in 19-. Ha! You actually thought I was going to say my year huh? Nope sorry, us women never like to say our weight nor age.

I will say this, so bare with me. First of all my name is Calligenia (Ka-yee-Jeni-ah). I no longer have a last name and I'll tell you later. My full name was Calligenia Sky O'Lavin. I am part Greek and Irish. My mother's side is from Greek decent and my father obviously Irish. My father's name was Aedan (Aay-done) which ment "born of fire". He was a very handsome man. His jaw structure was very rugged. Grammy tells me he was a very hard yet stubborn working man. He took care of this land and never regretted it. Interesting enough my dad's eyes, well in the picture looked as if they were on fire. They were so light. Maybe between a yellow hazel or just plain yellow. Maybe that is why PaPa named him Aedan its fitting since daddy is Irish.

My mother's name was Alkippe (Al-Kip-peh) which meant "mighty mare". She was a very very beautiful woman. I guess I look like my mother, but the only difference is our eyes. My mother's eyes were gorgeous, they were grey or a silver grey. I wish I could have had her eyes. Just stunning.

I really wish I could remember my parents.

My first name, Calligenia is Greek for Beauty-Born. Maybe this is where I have my addiction to Greek mythology and such who knows. We'll get to that later. I'm around 5 ft 9 1/2 inches. I am tall for a female, but hey my genes were not stingy to say the least. I have dark brown hair, with bright sky blue with an aqua tint eyes. That is where I got my middle name, PaPa gave it to me. I have a cinnamon complexion, I say only because I would always go outside with sleeveless t-shirts on. Okay I'm a bit on the chubby side I'm full and well proportioned. Full lips, long lashes and what I like to call one and a half dimples. My right dimple is well defined and the left you can barely see it. That should say enough about me, don't you think? Hmm, let's just move on.

Let's start around, when I left to go to college and came back to a whole new world right here on this ranch. Trust me when I say this, I didn't believe it at first. As you read a long you will understand why.

Now as I stated a while ago, I went to my favorite spot. I sat down along the lakes edge. Enjoying the beauty of the fall scenery. The reds, the golds, the oranges all along the tree line. Of course a lot of ever green trees standing out among the colors of autumn. If I could only draw, I would draw you a picture and show you the view before me. The fresh clean air as I inhaled deeply. All the wild flowers scattered about. Hearing the wind caress its way through the trees, some leaves take flight. Seeing them take their first flying lesson only to land gracefully on to the peaceful lake. Creating its soft ripples after it touches. Wondering how long it would take that ripple to touch the waters edge. I won't even try to time it, to be honest.

I grab my notebook and had the urge to write a poem. Having no title in mind just yet. I just write today's date, and put my pen to my paper.

"You have no limit and have no worries

Your reflection is the only perfection in my eyes

No man has touched you, the innocence of nature surrounds you..."

I jump up because of Eragon. 'What the hell?', I see Eragon spook a bit. I close my notebook from writing a poem. I stood up touching Eragon on his side.

"Hey its okay big guy.. What's spooking you?", I see him nodding his head up and down.

I see his eyes focused on something ahead. I look but I don't see anything. Poseidon got up and was by my side as well, looking in the same direction. I look again I can't see what they are looking at. Watching them, I draw an imaginary line with their vision. Far across the lake among the tree line in the North East region of our property.

I see a man. He is standing behind some tall shrubs, what looks like up to his waist.

Oh my, he didn't have a shirt on. Ladies let me tell you, he was built. His long raven colored hair caressed his shoulders to mid chest. My vision isn't perfect but hell if I can see the build on this man, hot damn, I don't even want to know what he looks like up close.

I don't feel scared or anything. Ok, I'm lying when I say "or anything." No one else is suppose to be on this property. I hope we don't have any trespassers. I will have to put my gun and holster on tomorrow.

I have never went that far out on our property. Never seen the need to be on that side of the lake, so my curiosity will have to check maybe tomorrow. Of course if PaPa doesn't need me to do anything. Who am I kidding here, PaPa lets me do what I ever want.

"What do you think Poseidon.. Should I wave?", Smiling as he barks his high pitch barks when he gets excited, "I agree"

Looking at the man I raise my hand and slowly wave. I stopped holding my hand still up in the air. I was starting to feel like a dumb ass, since he wouldn't wave back. I put my hand down, but I keep looking at him.

Sort of feeling a tad upset, I just look down.

"Make me feel stupid why don't you.. It wouldn't hurt you to just wave"

I look once again and he picked up his hand and waved.

'What the hell? He's waving Um, Uh... What do I do?', I look at Eragon who started nodding his head again.

"I guess your right boy", I wave back.

I thought I was seeing things, it look like he smiled at me I couldn't really tell. Again I smiled and giggled. Okay so I'm a dork, but it was only polite to wave back.

I see him walk backwards into the tree line, and he didn't return. Oh I really have to go over there tomorrow. Sitting back down I tried to continued my poem. Who was I kidding though, I couldn't get that guy out of my head.

Don't judge me, its not like I've really had any boyfriends. Any guy I would talk to, we would hit it off great. Then as soon as they found out about who my grandfather was, kiss my relationships goodbye. I never understood why. I know my PaPa can be one stubborn old man and that's because I just G-Rated the name calling. He has a very bad temper. It runs in our family, from what I've been told everyone has been some sort of warrior. In other words we do not back down from anyone.

Alright, I'm actually about to start writing again when my walkie goes off.

'Geez, I really need to adjust this volume. It scared the crap out of me', Trying to get my composure.

"Sky, baby girl.. Where are you its almost supper child?", Shocked and looking at my watch.

"Sorry PaPa got carried away, I'm in my usual spot I'll be there in a few.. Love you PaPa", smiling as he returned the affection.

Packing my things up, I jump back up on Eragon and look one more time at the exact same spot. Just maybe he would be there. I sigh and turn Eragon so we can head back.

I chuckle at the fact I was in a hurry to get here, but I do not want to get back. I hope he's there tomorrow.

Back at the stables, I tell the stable hand to have him ready by five in the morning. He looked at me weird, but nodded. Kissing Eragon on his muzzle and walk away.

Poseidon, follows me as I get his food and a fresh bowl of water. Leaving them by the back porch.

Walk inside just in time to eat supper. I swear, Germ is going to be my heart attack. He made some stuffed basil and cheese filet chicken breasts with a drizzle of lemon gravy. Don't even ask me how he makes it, but its damn good. There are home made biscuits and a large Caesars salad with all the crunchy stuff I like. He knows me too well. We all began to eat.

PaPa breaks the silence, asking me a question.

"Sky, why do you want Eragon ready by five in the morning? Where are you going child?"

Looking at him sternly but I'm so going to kick that stable hands ass tomorrow when I find him.

"No reason PaPa, I want to look at the property, just around the lake.. I've never been there so I just want to look around..", Smiling at him.

"No! You are NOT going over there anymore...", He almost shouted that statement.

'Are you shitting me?', I'm glad I know how to bite my tongue before I speak. Well at least in front of him and Grammy.

"PaPa I love you, but you have never talk to me that way and I AM GOING...", Putting my foot down was easier than I thought.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!", Now PaPa was standing with his large fists on the table.

So I stood up and looked right back at him, although I admit I've never seen his anger before.

"You give me ONE damn good fucking reason.. Why I can't go.. and I mean a LEGIT REASON..", I can't believe I just cursed in front of him.

Grammy and Germ kept trying to calm us down as we continued to argue. I guess Grammy had enough, because she did something she has never done the entire time I've known her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU DUMB ASSES! SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT IT.. I'VE HAD WITH YOU TWO!", Grammy glares at both of us, pushing PaPa down on the chair.

I admit I couldn't help but start laughing and covered my mouth as she glared at me. I looked at PaPa who was also chuckling, but he wouldn't look at her. I glanced to Germ who was still wide-eyed and jaw dropped looking at the woman before him.

Grammy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, getting her composure fixing loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Alexander, I understand why you're getting upset.. But she does not need your permission to learn about what's on this property.. It's healthy that she wants to stay here and learn all she can about the land, the business and be around your stubborn self.. Do not push her away like everyone else..", That firm southern belle tone, I swear.

'Like everyone else? What did she mean by that?'

Before I could say anything or ask anything, Grammy looked at me.

"Now baby.. You have to excuse your PaPa.. Both of you share that same damn temper I have seen many damn times.. It needs to stop.. You two are the only ones left.. He loves you baby.. He is just looking out for you.. Don't.. I am not done speaking young lady... Do not interrupt me.. I know you are old enough, free spirited, stubborn, yet smart, funny, creative, and curious more than anything... Or have you forgotten that tree incident..."

'Oh shit she had to remember that'

"Yeah.. You don't need to remember that..."

Both PaPa and Grammy started chuckling with Germ looking at them what happened.

Shaking my head I placed it on the table, sighing loudly.

"It's a story she will have to tell you later German", I hear Grammy tell Germ.

Grammy looks back at me, "Baby Sky.. You know I love you as if you were my own. When I tell you I love you child its more than just words.. Its beyond my mind, heart and soul.. dear child... In my heart you are mine and always will be. Please stop this fighting. I don't want to lose you either.."

'Why does she keep saying stuff like that? I'm not going anywhere.', I keep thinking they are both hiding something.

I look at Germ and he is just as confused as I am.

Grammy puts her hand on PaPa's shoulder, "Old fool.. You have been my friend for as long as I can remember. Dammit I think we were made to be best friends. I still remember how as children, you beat up that boy who was trying to push my head under the sandbox.. Remember how we both got in trouble that day?"

PaPa chuckled remembering that event. I just stayed there watching them. I found it astonishing how long and how well they got along. They almost acted like they were married sometimes.

"Remember how you dragged him to that tree in the far corner and you tied a rope around his underwear.. then had our dog guard him when you climbed that tree..." Grammy started giggling shaking her head, "Oh my.. I then threw the rope to you and you jumped off the branch pulling him up giving that poor child the biggest wedgie known to man.."

Both of them started laughing harder than I have ever seen them. This made me laugh and Germ joined in as well.

"Yeah old girl.. What was funnier is that no one bothered to look for him until the party was over.. That is when his parents started looking.. I think that boy still has nightmares about us.. The look on our papa's faces when they saw he was hanging by his britches crying his butt hurt.." Papa was crying from laughter by this point.

"Tehehe", Grammy wiped her eyes as she sat down, "I tell you Alexander.. It was worth getting grounded that entire month.. Seeing.. What was his name.. Oh yes.. Stefan.. Walking funny for the entire month we were grounded.. He would cry every time we started laughing at him.. He never bullied anyone ever again.. OH.. I need to stop.. laughing... We .. We were horrible.. Those were the good ole days darling.."

Grammy grabbed her napkin grabbing PaPa's hand. They both nodded and that was the end of it.

I loved to hear that laughter in our home. It always made life easier.

We all sat there eating and enjoying our meal.

For some reason I still felt I was missing something in my life. I knew there was another world for me to explore.

Shrugging my thoughts, I knew I couldn't. I had to stay and watch over this land and most importantly make sure my bond with PaPa never died.

Yes I knew we both had a stubborn streak that the end of the world couldn't even break. I am my grandfather's blood. It's in my blood to fight.

Boy was I going to find out the truth as time went on.

...

Finally finished eating, I helped Germ with cleaning up and I insisted which he didn't argue since I took over pushing him around.

Seeing Grammy crocheting, PaPa reading his newspaper and listening to the radio. I hugged and kissed Grammy good night. Ran over to PaPa hugged him from behind and did my usual routine. Kissed his cheek as he wiped it, then kiss it again and again. Making him laugh.

"I love you PaPa.. Even though we slam our heads a lot. You are my world.. I'd never leave you.. I promise you that.. Only my last breathe would take me.. And I'll even fight death too..", I kissed him once more.

Both nodded and I ran up to my room.

Germ smiling nodding me goodnight as well. He turns looking at PaPa.

"Is there anything else you will be needing Sir?"

PaPa shook his head.

"Very well then.. I shall be retiring to my quarters and call me if you do need anything.. Night"

Germ turns with his hands interlaced in front of him as he retired to his quarters next to the kitchen.

...

As I am already in my shorts and simple t-shirt my hair pulled back into a lazy braid, I stand at my open window looking toward the direction of the lake. I'm really looking forward to racing to the other side of that lake.

I truly do hope my eyes were not deceiving me and really hope that guy is really hot. I know he had long raven locks and his build, damn I want a close up of that body. He looks tall. We shall see. My mind is more curious to what he is doing on our land.

Another is why PaPa didn't want me over there.

First thing's first, I'm so bitching at that stable hand who threw me under the bus telling PaPa about having my horse ready. I do not and I really mean this I do not like being questioned why I want to ride my horse.

Okay I really need to calm down. I never like going to bed angry. Taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Walking back to my bed crawling in and covering myself. Trying to shut my mind, since I keep looking at the clock.

"Ugh, I really need to go to sleep. The sooner the better..", I close my eyes once again.

Darkness takes over.

**...**

**Well there you have it my beloved followers. I couldn't get this out of my head and thought I would try this point of view. It's really based on one of the promos OUR Men did while they were still together and I can't stop laughing at it and I want to see where it goes. Depending on the feed back, will tell me what I will do with this story. It might be part Fantasy/Supernatural type of deal.**

**Let me know, I love you guys. As always read and review. Muah! DenAsia**


End file.
